Princess Or Prince
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: Summary: It was a normal day for Yugi Motou, well as normal has it should be. But when his phone starts ringing while Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea was at burger world. It ends up being Yuma Motou, Yugi's sister. Saying shes coming back, But Yuki isn't Normal. What is the neckalace around Yuki neck? And what about some guy named Yano? And Is Yano falling in love with His Hikari?


**Title:** Prince or Princess?

**Anime: **YU-GI-OH

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, But do own Yuma and Reni

**Timeline**: Between seasons 0 and 1.

**User:** BeybladeGirl96

**'Text'**

_thoughts'_

'Regular'

* * *

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Yugi Motou, well as normal has it should be. But when his phone starts ringing while Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea was at burger world. It ends up being Yuma Motou, Yugi's sister. Saying shes coming back, But Yuki isn't Normal. What is the neckalace around Yuki neck? And what about some guy named Yano? That looks like Yuki but different?

* * *

Chapter: Joker Card

Yugi was sitting eating his dinner with Tea, Tristan and Joey, Until his phone started ringing. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"He said question in his voice. At first thier was no answer from the other side, Until some voice that was familar shock through the phone. "Hello there it's Prince/Princess Yuki reporting for duty."Said Yuki with a voice most girls would say 'like a boy'. "Yuki,What's up? Why havent you called me for two years?i was starting to get worried about you."Yugi asked. His friends stopped and looked at him. "Yugi who are you talking to?"Said Joey. Yugi put a finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' kind of gesture. But Joey didnt take no as in answer, he grabed Yugi's phone and put it on speaker so they can all hear it.

"Sorry Yugi, I've been busy with stuff down here in the city. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Anyways can you also tell Ryou and Malik that Rue and Nile is with me also. It's been to long, I havent changed at all I'm still the little kid I was when I left two years ago. But one of us did, You changed I heard from Gramps that your in high school now, you have friends finally. And you finally finished the puzzle you have been working on for years now and finally your not the same person that came striaght home after school. As of me, I didnt change at all. I miss everyone back over there. It's boring over here." Yuki said.

Yugi stared at Joey but than said, "I dont believe that, something must've changed about you. Like what grade are you in now?" Yugi said. "I'm in 7th grade now, and I just turned 12 years old." Answered Yuki. Yugi stared at the phone with eyes widen, he could'nt believe it His sister Yuki is 12 years old now and is in 7th grade, He almost choked. "Your 12 and is in 7th grade now? I just cant believe it. You've grown up, see you really did change I told you." Yugi said. Putting his head in his hands. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Anyways I got good news" Yuki said, happily and exctied. "What? That your never coming back?"Said Yugi trying not to sound like his crying. "No!Thats not what I mean. I'm coming back, I finished my training and whatever I had to work on over here. I'll be arriving tomorrow with Rue and Nile. You better bring your friends, I want to meet them. And you did say you wanted to meet Jonai. And with Yami with you, I wont get away with anything." Yuki said. Yugi's looked up, 'How does she know about me?' asked Yami from in his mind. 'She's my sister after all, She found out from Rue. Who found out from Ryou.' thought Yugi back.

"How long are you visiting?" Yugi asked "I'm not visiting, I'm coming back for good. I did say I'm finished with the work I have to work on, But I'm not only bring Nile , Rue and Junai along. I'm also bringing someone you arent going to see at first."Yuki got interupted. "Yuki! You dropped a card in the water! Thats my favorite monster card! Now it's all wet." Someone with a deep voice said. "Yano, Calm down I'll get it. After i'm done talking with Yugi"Yuki said. "Alright okay." said the same voice.

"Sorry about that, That guy you heard is the person i'm talking about. His name is Yano. Well I gotta go, Yano is going to get mad. If i forget about the card. Oh and Yugi I missed you, Cant wait to see you tomorrow."Yuki said. "Bye Yuki see you tomorrow." Said Yugi. Yuki hanged up, Joe put it off Speaker then looked at Yugi. "Who was that?" Said Joe. "You'll see tomorrow." Yugi said. T

they stayed there for one more hour before going home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Motou's house. {In the morning}

"So who do you think was that Yano guy?"Said Yami. Yugi was looking in the mirror trying to find a shirt to wear, Yugi then signed and sat down. "I dont know, I'm worried about my sister though."Said Yugi. His phone beeped, Yugi looked at his phone he had several different texts. He scrolled down reading every text.

**Joey Roller, 9:30 AM Monday 26,2001 **

**'Yo, Yugi meet us at Burger World TODAY at 1:30. And bring Ryou, Malik, Nile, Ryouga and Yuki. See you dude.' **

**-Joey**

**Ryou, 10:43 AM Monday 26, 2001 **

**'Yugi, Since we are going to the same place. Do you mind if me and Malik come over and we go there togther?If its alright with you and Yami that is.**

**-Ryou **

**Yuki,**** 10:50 AM Monday 26, 2001**

**'Hello whats up BIG BROTHER, We going to be at the Dimono city airport at 11:30! I cant wait to see you after TWO years, I've missed u so much! MAKE SURE U BRING RYOU AND MALIK! Well see you Big brother.'**

**-Yuki Motou **

After Yugi read all three of the texts, He answered them. Then just went with a Black t-shirt and blue pants. Than grabing the Puzzle then running out. saying goodbye to his grandpa and walking downstairs from the Game Stop his grandpa owns thats right under thier house. Ryou and Marik was already there waiting for him. And since the Airport was only 5 minutes they just walked there.

5 Minutes later...

They arrived at the Airport. Seeing three girls, one looked like Yugi but with rounder eyes and 2 inchs shorter. Her hair was blonde in the bangs, Black then Red/Purple Outline. It was up to her shoulders and Down but Several random hair was stucking up. Next to her was a girl with White/ Grayish hair, Blue eyes Looking alot like Ryou instep for her Hair length. It was only up to her Shoulder. The third girl had blonde hair, 1 bang in the front of her right eye. Lavender eyes.

Yugi was surprised when he saw the Gold neckalace around there necks. But he ingored it and said "YUKI!". All three girls looked over, they started walking over their luggage's trialing behind them. When they got there, Yuki hugged Yugi. "Big Brother!" She said, happiness and Joy in her voice. She let go, after 2 seconds smiling up at Yugi. Yugi looked at her with eyebrows raised then after 2 seconds he said "You made it, Anyways Joey told us to go to Burger world by 1:30. And it's 12:50 right now."

"Joey is one of your friends right?"Asked Yuki. "Yes." Said Yugi. When they already started walking. "Yuki, Did you fish the Card out of the water? That you dropped yasterday?"Said Rue. "Rue, It's obivous she got it. Thats Yano's favorite card, Yano would get mad if she just left in the lake."Said Nile. "It wasnt at a lake Stupid!"Rue said with a Are-You-Stupid- Look. "You know what Rue, You and Nile fighting is worse then Josephine and Zuki. And they fight all the time!"Yuki said, Walking away from them and infront of thier older brothers. Yano came out of her necklace, standing right next to her. "Yuki, Dont you think you went alittle to hard?"Said Yano. "Well I'm not going to let them fight the whole time."Yuki said.

"Yuki, Lightin up. Your going to stress out before we even duel tomorrow. Tomorrow is the Prince Duel's Tournament, And you want to be ready." Said Yano. Yuki signed, "Alright. Sorry Yano." She said. Yano smiled, shaking his head. "It's fine, Dont apolagize. I just worry about you thats all."Yano said. Going back in the neckalace. When they opened the door to burger world, Yuki hid behind Yugi, Malik and Ryou. Yugi shortly saw Tristan, Joe & Tea sitting at the usual table. He walked there, Ryou and marik walking right next to him. It had to tables Tea, Tristan and Joe where sitting on one side of the , Marik and Ryou sat down togteher in one side also. sitting to there backs angist the wall, The three girls stared at Joe, Tristan and Tea.

"Whats wrong kids?"Asked Joey, Looking at the girls with a look of question. "Your Josephine and Serenitys Big brother Joesph Wheeler right." Yuki asked Pointing at Joey. "Yuki, Your so werid you cant just point at Joey and ask him that."Said Rue. "Yuki? Why are you here?"Asked someone who was close to them. Yuki,Nile and Rue turned around; surprised when they saw Josephine Wheeler And Makuba Kaiba. "Hey Guys!"Said Josephine smiling. "Josie!" Said all three Yuki, Nile and Rue. Josie and Yuki did a secret hand shake, "Are you ready for the Prince Tournaments tomorrow?"Said Josephine After they sat down. With Makuba by the wall, Josie sat next to him, from the right side sat Nile, Then Rue and Yuki. Yuki, Rue and Nile looked at eachother then smiled "We are so ready to kick some butt."They said in sync. Josephine smiled laughing, "You guys are just like your brothers."Said Makuba

"Haha, Maybe thats how we like dueling just like our brothers to."Said Josephine. "Not really Josie."Said Nile rolling her eyes. "Wait, How do you know Josephine and Serenity?"Asked Joe. "How do I know your sisters,I'm Yugi's Little sister and Josie has been my friend since 2 years ago when they had a tournament at Tyoko city. But I didn't Josie was the little sister of one of my brothers friends. It's nice to finally Meet all of you., My name is Yuki Motou."Yuki. "I know your sister because of the same reasons. My name is Rue Bakura nice to meet all of you guys." Rue said Smiling alittle. "Yo, My name Nile Ishtar. Nice to meet ya!"She said Smiling the widest bigger then Yuki and Rue's smile. Josephine, Makuba, Yuki and Rue sweatdropped because Nile clearly was annoyed that Tea, Tristan and Joe were staring at her. Well actually it was Niles Alter Ego cloude, was ready to force Nile into letting him contral her body just so he can knock the day lights out of them.

Sure enough when Yuki and Rue looked at her it wasn't Nile it was Cloude. Who was taller, had red eyes and his eyes were alot rougher. Overall he was alot different, Nile was calm. Cloude get's mad easily. "What the heck are you staring at me for!Do you want me to kick your ass!"Cloude said with a deep voice not to deep but deeper then Niles. "Nile!"Marik said. "BE QUIET!"Cloude yelled. He stood up about to punch Niles brother until Rico (Rue's alter ego) and Yano (Yuki's Alter ego) poped out. Yano was inches taller then Yuki, Had the same eyes. He looked alot the same Just maybe 2 years older and his hair was shorter. Rico was 4 inches taller then Rue He had the same eyes, Same hair but his eyes where rougher. Rico and Yano held cloude back.

"Let me go! You idoits."Cloude screamed. Yano and Rico smiled at everyone else. "Sorry, Maybe we should've came. Maybe next time we can come, Bye have fun." Said Yano. Taking Yuki's bags, Rico did the same thing grabing Rues things but also Niles stuff to. Yano was pushing Cloude lightly away. When they changed back to Yuki, Nile and Rue, Nile signed taking the things from Rue lightly. "Sorry Yano and Rico, I guess I do need to learn how to contral Cloude "Nile said looking down. Dont worry, Yano and Rico arent mad. We have to go to the arena anyways." Yuki said.

* * *

two hours later when they left the Arena, they went to the game stop. Which was the house, home for the Motous (And Yumi). Walking in the Gamestop and walking up to the top half, where there house was. Surprised when they saw Tea, Joe,Tristan,Ryou, Marik, Josephine, Makuba and Kaiba. Of course Yugi, her brother was there. One second Yuki was okay, then the next second Yuki felt her stumoch cringe, she felt sick, she felt different.

'Whats happening Yano?' She thought in her mind. 'I'm kinda feeling sick to, do you feel like you need to throw up?' thought Yano. Yuki Nodded foriously, suddenly she ran to the bathroom. not bothering to close the door, running to the tolite, coughing and then throwing up everything she had eaten and drank the last hour. Slumped over infront of the tolite. Later on feeling a hand rubbing her back lightly, hearing a voice that sounded familar. "Are you okay Yuki, did you eat food posion?", Yuki looked next to her and through a blur of shapes she saw her big brother Yugi there and Yami as a spirt next to him.


End file.
